


No Explanations Necessary

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [95]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Spock (Star Trek), Pre-Relationship, Startled McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock makes a startling confession to McCoy.





	No Explanations Necessary

“What do you mean, you love me?!”

“I thought that further explanations would be unnecessary, Doctor.”

“You thought wrong! You just don’t walk up and announce something like that!”

“Really?”

“Hell, yes! You gotta lay some groundwork! Let the other person know that you’re interested! Drop a few hints! Ask for a date! Hell, in our case, agree with me occasionally! Stop contradicting everything I say! Make me think that the universe revolves around me!”

Spock seemed unsure of himself. “I do not know if I can do that.”

McCoy gave Spock a lazy grin. “Then let me teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "What Do You Mean You Love Me" by Acidqueen that was the Front Cover artwork for Spiced Peaches Issue Five.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. "What Do You Mean You Love Me" artwork is the property of Acidqueen.


End file.
